


Power Bottom

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Bottom Kolivan (Voltron), M/M, Riding, Sex, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Nsfw kolivan/lance?





	Power Bottom

Lance had to admit. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He thought he was going in to be held down by a powerhouse. Technically, he was, but this isn’t how he imagined it.

Blue eyes stared up at the muscular figure that was currently riding him. Powerful thighs pushed Kolivan’s body up before relaxing to drop it back down. Kolivan was as quiet and focused as he usually was during missions while Lance’s face was flushed as he bit back moan after moan. The heat surrounding his cock was searing.

Lance’s hips thrust up subconsciously, and Kolivan growled deeply. The paladin gasped out a soft apology, feeling the galra’s entrance tighten as punishment. Kolivan bared his teeth before resuming his earlier movements. He rocked his hips in a circular motion every time he took the human’s cock to the hilt.

Soon, Lance’s hands were gripping furry thighs. His head tilted back, hips rocking up despite his partner’s earlier warnings. A ball of pleasure curled low in his gut. Kolivan paused his movements, settling his weight down hard on top of the paladin. Lance groaned pitiably. That is until a purr cut through the air.

Lance blinked, asking hoarsely, “Are you purring?”

Kolivan didn’t answer, but his entrance began tightening again. Lance gasped as it started pulsing. He wheezed through his pants, “Kolivan, buddy, I’m not gonna be able to- to-”

The galra circled his hips once more, growling out, “Go ahead, paladin.”

Lance grit his teeth as his climax rolled through him, his body tensing up with it.


End file.
